memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship
← Memory Alpha: Administrators Please read the full policy on becoming an administrator before nominating someone for administrator privileges. Nominations submitted on this page are considered for at least seven days; during this time, both Administrators and registered members may express their opinions and vote. Unregistered members may not vote. Nominations must be unanimously approved in order to be accepted. Nominations that are unresolved after fourteen days will be rejected. Past nominations, both rejected and accepted, can be viewed here. OuroborosCobra January 3rd 2008 I've been around MA for about 2 years now, the last year as a user-account. What i have noted is that OuroborosCobra have worked a lot with a wide number of pages. He have also participated in a great number of discussions on talk-pages, providing helpful information when needed, and bright ideas. He does large work around here, and I think it is just fair of us to grant him the honor of becoming an administrator. Support *-- Rom Ulan 21:07, 3 January 2008 (UTC) *'Support', I have known you Cobra for quite some time, and speaking of time, you've been here for quite some time. I think you are deserving of administratorship. Just don't go disappear like I have. :P - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Oppose *--Ultraice 02:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) **Would you mind saying why? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ***I have to agree with Cobra here, is there a reason you are opposing this nomination? Generally when one opposes, it is best to give a reason. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * I just think you should wait a bit longer,plus you need to have more then a few edits made.--Ultraice 03:49, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *:I have been here for more than a year and a half and have more than 9000 edits. I dare say this is not a "short time" or just "a few edits". --OuroborosCobra talk 03:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *::Ultraice, please do your research before making such claims. Cobra has been a member here for quite some time and has thousands of edits. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *I just think you need to wait,try in 6 months.--Ultraice 03:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *:::Definite no for me, not with that number of edits, wait a few months--Newbook 04:03, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *::::I find this very strange -- as this was the same argument I made when opposing Ultraice's admin self-nomination on Memory Beta -- he nominated himself on about his third or fourth site edit, and might be bitter, perhaps. I daresay that 9000 is greater than 4, although I've been out of math class for quite a few years -- OC has certainly been around long enough to deserve serious consideration.. since Ultraice has been spamming the forum and talk pages on multiple wikis with with anti-admin rhetoric, i think perhaps he should be restricted from voting here... (the same goes for his "friend" Newbook) -- Captain MKB *:::::I must concur with Mike on this issue. Cobra has thousands of edits under his belt, and this seems to be an invalid reason for opposing. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 04:09, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * First of all i nomatied myself as a joke, not a serious one. I just feel if corba is going to be huffy about it, he should wait--Ultraice 04:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *:I'm not being "huffy". I've barely responded thus far, except to ask for rationale and point out that you are wrong in some of your claims, such as saying that I only have "a few" edits. Most of these responses have been from others. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *::He hasn't been huffy at all -- except to point out that you are dead wrong in saying he doesn't have "more then a few edits" -- which I will further correct you in that you were probably trying to say "more than a few edits" -- and the OC is probably going to do a great job administrating users, correcting their English grammar with the correct uses of "then" and "than", and correcting their spellings of words such as "nominated", "cobra" et cetera... please don't reply, Ultra... cheers! -- Captain MKB 04:18, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * I have to agree with you ultraice, he should wait a few months before applying again--Supericed 04:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) **OK, I have spoken with Angela @ Wikia, and she says that Ultraice and Supericed are sockpuppets, and that Newbook is most likely as well. I therefore request that their votes be struck, as they were made in violation of policy, and the original user who made them has not demonstrated basically ever an ability to follow or understand MA policies. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Comments *I thank you Rom Ulan for this nomination. I'm not sure I will pass this round, I know I have ruffled some feathers in the past. I have been working more on my "behavior" at those instances, and to be honest many of them came at times of particular difficulty in my personal life that I sadly let affect my actions here. I apologize for those past mistakes, and have been working on them. I feel that my interactions with the users I have "crossed" with have for the most part been more positive since then, or at least neutral. I have projects that I have been working on lately on MA, such as removing uncited content from articles to better maintain the accuracy and integrity of the information here. I need to do more work on developing comic articles to the level that I did with Return to Raimon. I also tend to try to maintain the policies we have set out, and participate in the discussions on those policies. In the end, I expect to not necessary pass on this round (although I will be pleasantly surprised if I do), but would welcome comments and suggestions here on how I can become a better contributor and pass on a later nomination. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC)